


tremble

by labratplay



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labratplay/pseuds/labratplay
Summary: A look into a reoccurring meeting.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Ada Wong
Kudos: 17





	tremble

Claire is unusually quiet tonight as Ada sits in her lap, pressing a dexterous hand to her chest. The redhead’s tank top is thin and Ada shivers at the feeling, appreciatively cupping her breast. Claire shifts a little, Ada traces her lips over Claire’s neck. She whispers something sweet and coy, to get her to relax, to elicit some reaction, but gets nothing.

Ada moves so she can comfortably reach her other hand downwards, traces the outside of Claire’s pajama shorts. She presses her fingers gently, moves them the way she knows she likes. There’s a very small grind in reply, and Ada can’t help but frown. She pulls back and tilts Claire's chin towards hers. There is something storming in her eyes.

“Is this okay?” Ada asks, wanting to be courteous.

“This is okay.” Claire whispers back. Ada doesn’t believe her for a second. She moves to get off of her lap, but Claire moves her hands to Ada’s shoulders.

“It’s okay.” Claire repeats, a very small crack in her voice. “I need this.” Ada makes a face at her, and in the pale light of the bedroom Claire can’t pinpoint what it is.

“Alright, but when we’re done, you’re telling me why.”

Ada’s hands begin their ministrations once more, pressing into the damp fabric. Claire lets out a little gasp and grinds her hips forward, Ada starting to build her up as fast as they started. Her fingers brush her lips and Claire whines. It goes back and forth like that for a while, until Ada faces Claire, kisses her on the mouth and then slides her hand into her shorts, searching for what they both desire.

Claire gasps loudly, moans tumbling from her mouth as Ada works her fingers against her lips. She peppers her soft cheek with kisses as she does so, Ada’s other hand moving to squeeze Claire’s breast, gently brushing her nipple. The moans are turning into quiet whines, and Ada knows what that signifies. She works a little harder, teasing her entrance, and when she finally relents she circles her fingers up and down her clit. Claire lets out a low moan and bucks her hips one last time, Ada’s fingers dampening.

They untangle from each other (rather Ada gets off of her lap), and both bodies slide under the covers. Ada pops her fingers into her mouth and licks them clean before turning to Claire. Before she can even remind her, Claire has a response.

“You stay with me after we’re done.” The redhead admits. “No one else does.”

Ada holds her a little closer that night, and leaves slightly later the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is please have it


End file.
